1. Field
The following description relates to a lens assembly in which a lens and a lens barrel are easily coupled, and a camera module including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules used in portable terminals or digital cameras need to be manufactured with precision and accuracy to secure an intended degree of resolution.
As sizes of cameras are reduced in size and pixel integration increases in solid state imaging devices used in the cameras, it is increasingly important to improve the performance of lens assemblies and the management of precision. Thus, smaller, lighter camera modules are required.
A lens assembly provided in camera modules is manufactured by inserting a plurality of unit lenses into a lens barrel. An alignment or optical axes of the unit lenses is determined by concentricity and precision in the formation of the lens barrel.
However, it is difficult to precisely manage concentricity and flatness of the lens barrel. Further, a high possibility that optical axes of lenses, generally within 10 μm, may not be identical, for instance, a problem of a decentering error may occur.
Such a decentering problem degrades the performance and resolution of cameras. A problem due to decentering is aggravated as the amounts of pixels of cameras increase and sizes of lens assemblies are reduced.